Cats are naturally curious and possess a natural desire to play or hunt, yet many times appear to both be interested in and yet apprehensive of water. While many toys for cats have been developed, few are water toys and even fewer are water toys that can be implemented in or with a watering device, such as a cat fountain.
What is needed is a water toy well suited for use with cats that can be implemented with a pet watering device, such as a fountain.